


There’s something wrong with the village

by FluffyCatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Human Catra (She-Ra), Latina Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Philippino Glimmer, Possible smut later, Religion, Slow Burn, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCatra/pseuds/FluffyCatra
Summary: Adam, a newly wed religious man, meets Catra a (gorgeous) latina, who helps her re-discover the part of her self (supposedly) erased by conversion therapy.OrAdora is a trans lesbian.This fic isn’t entirely anti-religion. If you’re religious that’s fine. This fic is supposed to be anti-extreme religion, like conversion therapy, and abuse.That being said enjoy!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer & Mermista & Netossa & Perfuma & Sea Hawk & Spinnerella (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer & Scorpia & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Adora & Razz (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part 1 of the prologue, the chapter was getting VERY long so I decided to split it up.
> 
> TW // chapter contains internalised transphobia and heavy dysphoria, if you’re not comfortable with that I would suggest skipping this fic as it’s going to be a large theme throughout.
> 
> While it will be a main theme, not all chapters will be this depressing (I have a happy ending planned).
> 
> That being said enjoy!

Slowly Adam comes back to consciousness, alarm blaring in his ears. His eyes open, light blinding him. _Ugh what the heck...  
  
_

He screws his eyes shut, turning away from the window, and blindly pawing for his phone on his bedside table.  
After a few minutes of fumbling he finally turns it off.

He takes a deep breath and drags himself out of bed, and down stairs towards the kitchen.

“Ah, Adam. Good morning.” Her Mother says from the kitchen where she was currently cooking her family breakfast.

“Good morning, Mother.” The boy says in a respectful manner as he waits for his breakfast at the table.

Just as his mother was serving up breakfast, his adopted sister makes her way down stairs. “Lonnie, late as usual.”

“Sorry, Mother.” She sits down, and they all eat breakfast in silence. Their father not joining them, already having left for work.

——-

Adam makes his way down the hall, dressed in his full private school uniform, pushing and shoving his friends, who wereall laughing.

One of his friends, Elijah, turns to him, “Hey, Adam, are you free after school? The rest of us were gonna go to that new burger joint that opened up in the food court at the mall.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there!” He replies enthusiastically. They all head their seperate ways into their classes.

———-

All the boys sit around a table in the food court, laughing and joking, and throwing fries, trying to catch them in their mouths.

One of the boys, a 5”6 boy, Zachariah (Zach), punched the blonde boy in the arm, “Check it out! Your girlfriend’s here.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he replies quickly, face tinted pink.

“Tell that to her.” He jokes as a shorter, skinny, Asian woman, Ruth, makes her way towards them.

The girl puts her hand on the table, leaning over towards the blond. “Hey, Adam.” She said, fluttering her eyelashes, “Do you wanna come for a walk with me? Ya know, just like... the two of us?”

The boy hesitantly agreed.

————

The entire walk, Ruth continued to babble away gossip, as Adam only half-paid attention.  
He used to have a crush on her, but has come to find her annoying? _She’s a pretty girl, what’s your problem?  
_ No matter what he did, he couldn’t help but feel like she knew nothing about Adam himself, because she never stopped talking. She only cared about what she thought.

He took a deep breath and soldiered on.

Suddenly Ruth let out a loud gasp. “ _Look_ at _that_ dress!” She dragged him by his arm towards the shop, “Wouldn’t I look _amazing_ in that dress?!”

Adam stood, staring at the dress for a few seconds, in a trance like state. It was a maroon colour, sleeveless with a turtle-neck. It had a second fabric hanging over the shoulders, almost like a poncho, with a belt keeping it all cinched at the waist. _Wow... that dress... it’s beautiful..._

He’s broken out of it jarringly when Ruth snaps her fingers in his face, “Hey, are you listening to me?”

“Huh, oh yeah sorry. Um, what did you say?”

“I said would you mind if I tired it on?” She could see the apprehension in his face, “It’d only take a second!” She pleaded, “I _swear_!”

———

Adam sits down on a stool outside the changing room, waiting for Ruth to reappear.  
It had definitely taken longer than a minute, yet the boy hadn’t really noticed.  
Stuck in his own head, he felt as if every second since seeing that dress could have lasted a million years or five minutes and he’d be none the wiser.

The changing room curtain was pulled open, revealing the woman, clad in the dress. Despite it being in her size, it still sat wrong, almost feeling as if she couldn’t fill it out with her small frame. “Ugh, this is so disappointing. Can’t anything go right for me for once?”

Clearly dissatisfied, she goes back into the dressing room to change back into her regular outfit.  
Ruth steps back out of the changing room, much faster than before. “So, hey my mum just texted me, she said that I have to be home soon, she’s so annoying,” he barely avoided rolling his eyes at her dramatics, “so, walk me home?”

“Uh yeah sure, I can do that.”

“Great!” She grabs his arm, practically wrapping herself around it and starts leading him towards the exit.

————

It had been almost a week since then, and Adam still hadn’t managed to get that maroon dress out of his head. _What the heck is wrong with me?!_

He scrubs his face with his hands, in a failed attempt to lesson the effects of the dress.

He took a few deep breaths, deciding the only way he would know why he was so obsessed with it, is if he went back to that shop and saw it again.

He waited until after school in the middle of the week, telling his mother that he wanted to stay behind for a little while to discuss his latest assignment with his teacher.

He brought a hoodie with him and hung the hood low over his face in hopes nobody could recognise him, and heads to the shop.

He steels himself, walking into the shop, and towards the rack where the floor stock of the rack lied.  
He ran his fingers over the soft fabric, feeling strangely emotional.

As a snap second decision, he flipped through the rack for one that he thought might be his size, and walked up to the desk, hunching over so it was harder for the worker to see his face under the hood.

“Hi Ma’am, this item will be $95.” He feels a slight ping it his chest at the word ma’am, he tried to ignore it and moves on.

He gets out his wallet and searches through all his unused pocket money, and quickly slams it down on the counter.  
The cashier rings him up, “Is that all for today?”

“Um, yes! Than- thank you.” He hurried out of the store, stuffing the dress into his bag and hiding it in the bottom of his closet, as soon as he went to his room.

———- 

He comes down stairs and at dinner time and sits in his usual chair, everyone else already seated with food in front of them.

He stays silent through most of dinner, giving mainly short answers.

———-

Adam sits at his desk, doing homework and waiting for everyone else to go to bed.

When he was sure the cost was clear, he opened his wardrobe, pulling out the dress, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric from it laying in the bottom of his closet.  
He lays it on the bed, takes a few steps back and looks down at the thing.

He’s overcome with another desire. A desire to put it on. To feel what it feels like to wear it.

He hastily puts on the dress.

He feels so right wearing it, it’s almost like it’s a part of him. He scrunches you his nose in thought. _This was supposed to help me understand what I was feeling... but I’m more confused than ever. Yet, weirdly... happy?_

He turned to the body length mirror in the corner of his room, hoping it would give him some answers, but all it did was bring tears to his face.

He felt like the dress was perfect... and he was nowhere near good enough to wear it. _If only I was more..._

Tears streamed down his face.

_More what you idiot?_ He chastises himself, _this is so dumb! I’m standing in my room crying like a girl because I don’t look good in a dress? I’m a man goddammit!_

He swipes his tears away, getting changed into his pyjamas, and shoving the dress back into the bottom of the wardrobe, telling himself he was ok and the feeling would pass, as a pit formed in his stomach.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy reads through the assignment sheet, once... twice... three times...
> 
> “Ughhh,” he groans, head in hands, ‘I understand none of this-‘
> 
> The blonde looks down at the paper, once again trying to read, words not registering in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // dysphora , people being anti trans
> 
> Another part to the prologue (sorry this took so long for me to upload)
> 
> Enjoy!

He woke up slowly from a dreamless sleep, to his mother calling him. face feeling slightly sore, with red eyes and tear stained face.

He pulls himself out of bed lethargically, throwing a hoodie over his pyjamas, too drained to do anything else.

“Adam?” His mother calls to him from the kitchen.

“Yes, mother?”

“I’ve been calling you for half an hour,” she stares at him with vitriol as he appears in the kitchen. “Hurry up an eat your breakfast.”

“I’m sorry mother, I’m just feeling kinda sick,” Adam says quietly as he sits down, and starts shoveling the food into his mouth.

“Oh?” She turns to the blonde, eyebrow raised, inspecting him for a few seconds before continuing, “Well maybe you should stay home from school today.”

“Oh- Well I mean...it’s not that bad-“

“Adam, you _will_ stay home today. In the interest of you being well enough to continue going to school without interruptions, I expect you to rest.”

“Yes, mother..”

——————

After being ordered to his room, Adam tried to take a nap, and ended up staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of the dress threatening to invade his mind.

He had no idea how long he had been laying there, but he had started getting restless.

The blonde jumps to his feet, storming his way to his desk, starting on his assignments.

The boy reads through the assignment sheet, once... twice... three times...

“Ughhh,” he groans, head in hands, ‘ _I understand none of this-_ ‘

The blonde looks down at the paper, once again trying to read, words not registering in his brain.

He runs his hands down his face.

Looking down at his desk again, he sees his laptop. ‘ _Im just going to google it, surely there is something on there!’_

He picks it up, opening up google, and entering his symptoms.

The first link that appears is a site called reddit, where someone had asked about having similar emotions and how they felt like their body was somehow wrong.

He nervously bites his lip and scrolls through the replies.

_In my opinion, it sounds like you might be trans._

_ 80 upvotes _

_ I used to feel the same way before I started transitioning, I still do sometimes, but it’s not as much anymore. _

_ If I were you, I’d go straight to a gp/doctor/someone who could get you a proper diagnosis, because transitioning is the only cure. _

_ Good luck! _

_ 110 upvotes _

Knitting his eyebrows together, he opened up another tab on his browser, searching the word trans.

He spent the next few hours scrolling through different sites, detailing exactly what it is and how to treat it.

‘ _Trans... I’m trans..._ ’

A smile splits across his face as he runs the word through his head.

—————

Adam, happily makes his way downstairs, to the dinner table.

“Ah Adam,” his mother says from her spot at the table, “feeling better i see?”

“Yes Mother!” He happily replies.

Everyone at the table engages in idle chatter, As they make their way through their food.

When the conversation takes a lull, the blonde jumps in, “Mother? Father?”

“Yes, Adam?” His father replies, long white hair, falling over his shoulders.

“Have you ever heard of trans people?”

His mother replies, “Of course we have, it’s a sin after all. You should refrain from asking such silly questions,”

Adams face, as much as he tries to hide his reaction, visibly falls. He stops eating, his hand stilling as he looks down at his plate. “Oh,” the boy sadly replies.

Their father stares at him for a few seconds, no visible reaction, before continuing with their idle chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments keep me motivated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I always enjoy reading comments!
> 
> I really appreciate any constructive criticism too, if you have any to give.
> 
> Happy New Years 🎇


End file.
